Legolas Gone Missing
by Portal-girl
Summary: Legolas is missing! Jessica, Kurama, and Fem must search Middle Earth for Legolas, who has been kidnapped by the elves of Lothlorien. Will they find him? Or will the old elf's words be true. You will not find him. The adventure begins. ch3up
1. Discovery!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama or anything from LOTR. Kurama belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Michael is my younger brother. Jacob is my youngest brother. They own themselves.  
  
Notes: Hey guys, I don't think I've ever written anything LOTR before now. Well, it's Monday, June 8 and I just woke up. I had the strangest dream. The basis of that dream is going to be this story. I will change a few things though. In my dream, Legolas' last name was Fem, rather than Greenleaf, so I'm gonna fix that. And in my dream, the character Fem was nameless. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Legolas Gone Missing  
  
Jessica stood in the upstairs bedroom. It was fairly large. Two beds and a couch. There was a stairwell in the room as well. No one had yet gone down. Jessica wore an old-fashioned medieval outfit. A white shirt, which would've been open-chested, were she not a girl, was tied up the front with a black string. Her brown pants and black boots only made the outfit more authentic. A green cloak completed the look. Her best friend, Fem, ran up to her. Fem had a dirty-looking open-chested cream shirt, and black pants. He wore a dark brown cloak and black boots. His hair was black, and his eyes and skin were dark.  
"Hey Jessica," he said, "I heard that there's demons downstairs."  
"Yeah right!" Jessica said.  
"It's just the adults, Fem," said the infamous red-haired YuYu Hakusho bishounen. Fem glared at Kurama.  
"Michael said it was demons!"  
"You're just gullible," Jessica stated, "Demons wouldn't be partying in this boring old place. This building is specifically for RPG's. Michael is just pulling your leg." Fem scowled.  
"Thanks for ruining my fun. Well, let's go see what they do down there."  
"Sure," said Jessica, "Why not?"  
"I'll stay here to keep your brothers out of trouble," Kurama said.  
"Okay, thanks." Jessica and Fem slowly crept down the stairs. The way down reminded Jessica of a church or Stake Center. Probably because the RPG building had once been a church, until it had burned down and been rebuilt. Once the two reached the bottom, they walked to an open door nearby. Carefully, the two teens peeked inside. At first glance, it looked like a board meeting. But after a moment, it was obvious that this was no board meeting. The room was not a meeting hall. Well, it was, but not the regular kind with white walls and a boring mahogany table. No. This was an old- fashioned room, with trees towards the end with the door. And the people were not business people. Nor were they typical cosplayers. And they weren't playing any RPG. No. These people were elves. Jessica and Fem stared. Elves sat all around the table, and stood nearby. One elf in particular, an elf with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, spotted the two. Jessica didn't notice him, but Fem did.  
"Jessica, run!" he yelled. Jessica turned just in time to get caught by the arm. Fem bolted. Jessica had been caught by the elves, and her best friend, chicken though he was, had left her. What was to become of her?  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I made it more detailed, because otherwise, Fem would have no name, all that chatter wouldn't have happened, Kurama would not yet be there, Michael would be sneaking around, and this chapter would be short and boring. I'm allowed to take poetic license with my own dream, aren't I? Crap! I misspelled 'license' again! In the immortal words of Kori Emerson, who is going to have her baby soon, "I'm the reason they invented spell check." Okay, anyways, please review. I won't do tidbits in this fic, like I do in some of my others, but I will tell you that this fic is going to get interesting. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now. Ja ne! Jessica 


	2. No Passing Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama or anything from LOTR. Kurama belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Michael is my younger brother. Jacob is my youngest brother. They own themselves.  
  
Notes: Hey guys. I'm typing this early, so that I don't forget what happened. Anyways, in this chapter, you find out who caught me, if you don't know already. Those of you who know, you get a virtual cookie! Okay then, on to the fic!  
  
Legolas Gone Missing ch 2: No Passing Notes  
  
The elf who had caught Jessica held tight to her arm. He stood just outside the door, with her in his grasp. She stared at him. He was actually kind of cute. He smiled at her.  
"Who are you?" the elf asked, "And what were you doing spying on us?"  
"I wasn't spying!" Jessica responded, "I was just curious as to what went on down here."  
"Understood," the elf said, "Now, please tell me your name."  
"Jessica."  
"I am Legolas." Jessica could've sworn that she had stopped breathing. This was Legolas of Mirkwood! He was a fictional character! Then again, if you think about it, so was Kurama. But still, Legolas had always been Jessica's favorite Lord of the Rings character. She absolutely LOVED elves. And ever since she had seen Peter Jackson's version of the story, she'd had a fangirl crush on Legolas. He loosened his grip on her arm and moved his hand to hold hers. Jessica blushed slightly. Legolas was holding her hand! And she had thought it amazing when she had met Kurama and Fem! Legolas gently led her into the room and to the head of the table, where the Lady Galadriel sat. Legolas released Jessica's hand, and she knelt on the ground, bowing before the Lady. Galadriel motioned her to rise, and sit. Jessica did so.  
"Welcome to the Elven council," Galadriel said, "What manner of being are you?"  
"A wizard," Jessica answered, not even thinking. Her voice was no longer hers. She was no wizard. She had never even pretended to be a wizard! Her friend Savannah was the one who did that. Galadriel smiled. She obviously thought Jessica telling the truth. Or, maybe it was the truth. Who knew? Galadriel was just as beautiful as she was in the movies. Her outfit was perfect. She looked the typical not-a-hair-out-of-place perfect. But there was something different about these elves. Galadriel wrote something on a piece of paper and tossed it to another elf. The old elf wrote more down and passed it to another. The note went around to a few more elves before returning to Galadriel. She handed the note to Jessica, but before the girl could touch it, it was on a laptop. Jessica read the note.  
  
'Ooh! What a naughty girl! Such a nasty little liar! Oh! And prepare to have your heart broken! No no no! Bad little wizard!' This was in Galadriel's handwriting. Various other cruel things were written on the note, but one thing in particular caught Jessica's eye. It was written by one of the other elves.  
'Take a good look around the room, little girl. Who is missing? You will notice that your precious Legolas Greenleaf is no longer here.' Jessica frantically looked around the room. A few newly dead corpses were on the walls. The elves gathered laughed sinisterly. Galadriel was smiling. It must be a dream! It had to be! Fem may be a chicken, but he wouldn't abandon her! And Galadriel was not evil! Only Dark Elves were! And these were no Dark Elves. Jessica ran out of the room as fast as she could. She raced up the stairs to the familiar room. Kurama sat on the couch, Jacob lay next to him sleeping. The ten-year-old boy had been exhausted that day. Michael wasn't there. Fem walked in and stared at Jessica.  
"You're alive!" he exclaimed.  
"Of course I am." Jessica said, her voice shaking. Her entire body shook.  
"What happened down there?" Kurama asked.  
"Galadriel and a bunch of other elves were there," said Jessica, "Galadriel tossed a note around to several of the elves. They wrote cruel things about me. One said to look around the room, and that Legolas wasn't there, and that I wouldn't find him. Legolas was the one who caught me. He wasn't cruel, Fem. He was kind. He took me by the hand and led me in, but he's gone, Fem! Legolas is missing!"  
  
And this is where I'll end the chapter. Anyways, this is where I woke up. There was almost no dialogue in the dream though. What Galadriel wrote was almost the same as in my dream. And what the one elf wrote, about looking around the room, was almost the same too. In my dream, he really said 'take a good look around the room.' and 'you will not find Legolas Greenleaf.' But originally, it was Legolas Fem. Well, from this point on, my subconscious will not be in control. Unless I continue the dream or something. Anyways, please review. That way, I can give you more of this fic. Ja ne! Jessica 


	3. Search Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama or anything from LOTR. Kurama belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Notes: Hey guys, from this point on, it'll be really hard to write this story. I have no basic plot, other than the fact that Legolas is missing and I'm trying to find him. If you didn't read the notes in the first two chapters, this was a dream I had a while ago. The end of the second chapter was also the point where I woke up. So please forgive me ahead of time for not updating regularly. Enjoy.  
  
Legolas Gone Missing ch 3: Search Party  
  
"Legolas is missing!" Jessica cried. Fem, feeling really guilty right now, tried his best not to care.  
"There's nothing you can do about it," he said gently.  
"Yes there is," Jessica said. She had that look Fem and Kurama had come to know all too well. It was the look of a determined adventurer. There was fire in her eyes. When Jessica got that look, nothing could stop her. "I'm going to find him."  
"Are you crazy?!" Fem asked, "The chance of you finding him is a million to one! And the odds are against you!"  
"I don't care," said Jessica, "If I don't even try, I'll never be able to live with myself. Besides, I have the feeling that it's my fault Legolas is gone."  
"Since there's no stopping you," Kurama said as he stood up, "Then I'll help." Jessica beamed at her friend. She and Kurama turned to Fem. He sighed. Nope. Nothing would stop her now.  
"I give," he said, "I'll help you find Legolas." Jessica smiled and hugged Fem.  
"Thanks," she said, "You're the best." Fem muttered something along the lines of 'don't mention it'. The three companions stuffed their backpacks with the essentials, and prepared to set off.  
  
"How are we gonna find him?" asked Fem, "We don't have a single clue as to where he is. He could be anywhere!"  
"I'm asking the elves," Jessica said with a smile. Fem sighed. He knew he couldn't say anything to change her mind. Fem and Kurama followed Jessica down the stairs and into the Elven Council room.  
  
"So," said Galadriel, "You have returned. Why have you come? Perhaps you wish me to tell you where Legolas is?"  
"That's exactly why I'm here," Jessica said, her face set with determination.  
"You will never find him. Even if you know where he is, you'll never get to him."  
"I intend to find him. No matter where he is hidden. I'll search until I find him, or die trying."  
"Very well. Legolas will be found in the land yonder." Galadriel pointed to the forest on the other side of the room. "He is being held captive in Middle Earth. Your search will be anything but simple. There are a few there who know where you mat find him, but they themselves will be hard to find. You will appear in Lothlorien. I do not like you, young wizard. But I will help you nonetheless. I know how you feel towards the young prince of Mirkwood. I give you this warning. This adventure will be dangerous, and difficult. It is but a dream. Make it a good dream, for soon, you shall awaken. Fare thee well, Jessica of the Game."  
"Fare thee well, Galadriel of the Elves." Jessica bowed her head. Kurama and Fem mimicked the notion. The three walked towards the forest at the other end of the room.  
"Be careful," Galadriel warned, when only Fem could hear her, "Fem, avoid Mirkwood forest at all costs. The great spiders have returned since Bilbo and the dwarves traveled there."  
"We shall," Fem said, before dashing after the others.  
  
That's it for now guys. I hope it fits into the first two chapters. I still have absolutely no clue what I'm doing with this fic. Anyways, I'm trying my best. Flame me if you like. It's nothing more than reason to improve my writing. Well, on to whatever's next. Oh, for those of you who don't understand my reference to Bilbo and the dwarves, or the great spiders of Mirkwood, you must not have read the Hobbit. Go read it, it's a good book. It's the story of how Bilbo acquired the ring. Anyways, I have more stories to type. See ya later! Jessica 


End file.
